


To Be A Better Person

by ElizellaGalaxyFirelight



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bible Quotes, Christian Character, Christianity, Common People Challenge, Gen, God Complex, Multi, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Understanding, World Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizellaGalaxyFirelight/pseuds/ElizellaGalaxyFirelight
Summary: Why do wars exist? Civil War, World Wars, Wars between separate countries?My heart aches for the lack of true understanding.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> People who read this: the title is basically the content. Transformers is a reference in this and this is basically me asking the most important questions to my life as well as many others. Please, read regardless, and even though this isn't a story per say, it is my story and my life.

Why do wars exist?

The Civil War.

The World Wars.

The wars between separate countries.

My heart aches for the lack of true understanding. When someone does something wrong, it is punished, and sometimes that's the end of it, but it shouldn't be. What was done, needs to be spoken of and explained with a sense of understanding.

When facing an enemy, whether a once friend or a stranger, many seek to strike the enemy down with what they think is righteous anger.

Why is this considered an option?! Is not the act of showing mercy an act of understanding and acceptance? Is that not better than killing?

What does God say about killing?

"Thou shalt not kill."

In striking down the enemy, we are striking against a life. Is it not better to show through mercy that God has deemed all life (both good and bad) to be precious?

If life is precious, and God has given us the command to not kill, then why are wars an option?

Here's another concept. If we are supposed to be understanding, then why are we committing crimes (both big and small) against each other?

Why are crimes, such as stealing, an option in both greed and desperation?

I've been there. I've been the cause and the victim of desperate stealing. I became a type-one diabetic and experienced the simptoms of extreme hunger and thirst, along with the sense of desperation caused by my body.

Even though I was desperate, I chose to steal, and I know as a fact that I would have still lived without stealing. Therefore, my choice to steal, and it was a choice, was wrong, was sin. Yet, if I told someone how desperate I had felt when I did make that choice, what is their opinion? What are the words they say?

"It's true that you did wrong, but your situation is understandable."

If I, as a stranger to you, am treated, seen as an individual in the light of simple understanding, then should not everyone be treated as such?

In the darkness of sin, we believe that not everyone should be treated as an equal, as an individual. In the light of understanding, everyone is an individual, and therefore treated as equal. This is true equality, not whatever the media or the government say it is. Yes, sin should be punished, but how many of us are still simple, learning individuals?

"They are a young species. They have much to learn."

"Were we so different?"

Optimus Prime spoke these words to his men. They had questioned why they had to protect the humans when all they could see initially was a sick example of violence. This violence was in response to the arrival of things the humans didn't understand, and they lashed out in fear, seemingly wishing to not understand at all.

(Notice how the Autobots quickly forgot just how violent and horrible their currently ongoing war had been and become.)

Instead of lashing out in fear (as I myself have been known to do) or in anger (however seemingly righteous), I propose we simply file away the first impression to be explored at a later date, and search beyond what we can see.

"Like us, there's more to them than meets the eye."

We see our individual selves as complex, and we long to be understood; but we need to take that view and include everyone we meet. Every person is a complex individual.

No animal, plant, or human is exactly the same in their physical, mental, or spiritual (for humans) makeup. Therefore, why treat everyone the same? Why teach everyone the same way?

As a human, I feel both sides of one coin: how short life is, and how much of my life is still ahead of me.

I'm only twenty-one, and already I am searching for a better way not only to treat people, but also to see people.

I want to be understood, don't you?


	2. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness is something we should add to not only how we treat people, but how we be a better people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another inspirational page. This follows the first one and adds to how we should treat others and how this makes us better people.
> 
> I want to somehow show the world just how much I care about who I am as a person and who others can be as people. I always find people lacking in manners or in consideration and understanding, and it makes me sad or angry when I'm hurt. I can't change other people, not really, so I'm actually striving to put my inspirational thoughts down so that I'm examining myself as a person and hoping to help myself become a better person. Maybe, I'll inspire others while I'm at it.

I sat in church today and my pastor taught from II Corinthians. It made me think and this other verse came to my head.

"The spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak."

Jesus spoke these words to his disciples while they were in the garden of Gethsemane, just before the soldiers took Him. He basically said that even when our spirit is willing to do what needs to be done, our body and mind tend to hinder our course.

Basically, humanity isn't perfect. We all know this. We came into this world doing mistakes and being humanly selfish. As a Christian, I strive to be a better person, to be like God, but not be a god.

I have no power. I have no right to take any high position. No human does. 

Many strive to be better, to be stronger, to be greater. What does this lead to though? I see it time and again. People try to become better by becoming more. They take the higher position and the power and money that comes with.

When I spoke of equality in the previous chapter, I meant it. It still stands here and now, in this instance. Instead of seeing yourself as great and taking that position just to be the best, you need to see yourself as equal to everyone around you. And no, I do not mean the higher ups.

If all humans make mistakes, then we should all be on equal ground, equal value, and yet, paid for what we do get done, not for what the position calls for.

I said that in seeing ourselves as equal with others, we also treat others with understanding. However, it's not just understanding, but kindness, care, consideration, mercy, sympathy, empathy, and humbleness. This is how you want to be treated, so treat others this way, and you will become a better you.

This is not a loud, glaring accomplishment. This is not something that sticks out to others in the monotonous pattern of society. This is something that is subtle, meant to only shine when God wants it to.

"You still have an open door here, and you're to bloom where you're planted."

I have seen the movie Facing the Giants, and it shows just what God can do when you leave the results up to Him. It also pays to know just how much a weak human like you can do with His strength.

" I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me."

"...For when I am weak, then I am strong."

"...For my strength is made perfect in weakness."

We are low in position, weak compared to God; but we're supposed to be. We aren't made spiritually, mentally, or physically to take on a lot of power, money, or even responsibility. We are children, learning to live with lives that to us seem so short.

We are not made for power, and we are therefore not to covet whatever position someone else might have. There is in the Ten Commandments, one that states not to covet your neighbor's things, whether it be a house, car, or anything else!

"Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely."

Everyone has heard this statement at least once, but it is a good reminder that there are limits that we should set so that we don't lose ourselves to the high of greed, or the rush of power. We need to instead be humble and accept the meager things when our needs are met. God will provide, regardless of how or when because we only need to trust Him to do as He promised.

That also doesn't mean that we get mad when we don't get our way. It means that we need to acknowledge that no matter how bad it seems, God will provide in His way and His time, simply because only He knows what's best for us.

Now, I went down a rabbit hole there, so let me get back to the topic. We as humans make mistakes. We are individuals that can also hurt others. When we do get hurt, we are not to lash out, we are to take that hit and be kind. This doesn't mean that we make ourselves a target, and it doesn't mean that we play the victim or bare the victim mindset. It also doesn't mean that we hold a grudge when the person does or doesn't apologize for what they did wrong.

No, it means that we forgive them and move on.

"It's only anger's own worst enemy."

"It'll clear the bitterness away. It can even set a prisoner free. There is no end to what it's power can do."

"It's the opposite of how you feel, when the pain they've caused is just too real. Takes everything you have to say the word: Forgiveness."

The lyrics that come from the song Forgiveness have helped me through my own times of bitterness. I've been there, hurt, alone, and just angry at those individuals. I didn't even know I had it until I saw someone and felt so mad that I wanted to snap. Luckily, I gave a good fake smile and stayed polite, but it made me reflect on what I needed to do.

When we are angry, wishing to strike back for the pain done to us, we need to remember that as a better person, we need to extend understanding, mercy, and forgiveness.

If I lost a friend because of a mistake I made, it's because they didn't want to forgive me. They were not a good friend. I will still forgive them, care about them, and pray for them.

In light of this, I know for a fact that I want to be forgiven for my stupid, or idiotic mistakes, big and small.

Forgive others, even if you're still hurting and angry. I know I want to.


	3. Not to BE a Better Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was wrong. This is as close to truth as I see it.

I talked about being a better person, may have even mentioned that no one is perfect.  
Good works is a result, not a work to do right away.  
As a Christian, I am saved by Grace through Faith, not of works. I'm not working to be good to earn my way into a good life, I'm working to be good so that people see Jesus through me.  
Be kind, considerate, compassionate, respectful, etcetera.  
I want to be these not just because it's right, though that is a good start. I want to be these so that God can use me to reach others.

Salvation is key, but it's both that Jesus saved us and that we accept that He saved us.

Faith without works is dead.

But it's not Faith plus works. It's Faith for Salvation with a result of works.

I said "How to be a Better Person", but how about I say "How to be like Christ". How do we work to show Christ to others.

We aren't perfect, and unless we believe, we won't be perfect until we die and go to Heaven.

We won't go to Heaven unless we believe in Christ, until we trust Him that He holds us in His hands. If we believe in Him, Jesus will show Mercy and Grace toward our sins, then our good works are judged. If those works were for God and not for ourselves, then He will tell us "Well done, my good and faithful servant."

What can I say to this? What can I tell to all of you out there, right now, that will let you see that you are all sinful?

How about this... We, as in all humans except Jesus, are born in sin.  
Yes, we have free will, but that does not mean that all our free choices are right for us to make. Just because we have the right of freedom of speech does not mean that we should take the name of God in vain. It doesn't mean that we should cuss someone out when we are angry. It doesn't mean that we should say all the things that people say.  
Freedom of Speech is meant to mean that we have the freedom to speak, but with kindness and respect. It means that we say our opinions without disrespecting others opinions.

This goes for everything else we have the freedom to do.

I don't get why people want to be in their sin and not repent.  
I don't get why people want to worship more than God and Jesus.  
I don't get why people want to only focus on themselves and not others.  
I don't get why people want the dark and not the light.  
Why hide from the light when you can become part of the light?

I called myself Galaxy Firelight.  
Galaxy for the Universe that God made, that I want to explore in my glorified body, and Firelight to be the light of His fire.  
He is the most Holy Fire, and I am part of that light.  
If He is the most Holy Fire, then the light is a reflection of that.

My name means Oath of God, God is Satisfaction, God is bountiful.

I will sing unto the Lord because He hath dealt bountifully with me.

My middle name means Born at Night.

Galaxy Firelight is a rendition of my English name. It is something I want to live to be.

I want to shine with God's Fire and Light. How many stars shine in the night sky? He says that He placed them there and He knows their names.

He created the Universe, the dirt, the grass, the trees, the animals, and the humans. Man is created in God's image, but we are not gods, we never will be, but we will become glorified and perfect in Heaven through Christ.

We must accept Christ before we become a better person.  
I will say it is far deeper than that. There are far more details, and I can't give them. I wish I had the words to say, but I don't. I'm female, therefore not meant to be a preacher, however, I'm also no leader or teacher.  
I am saying, writing these things in hope that I'm reaching people and hopefully spreading more than I'm able to at work or school. I'm here writing this to hopefully spread a truth that needs to be planted in every life on this world, all the individual souls that live in each human.  
Those who read this, don't go to Buddha, Allah, or the Virgin Mary. Go. To. Christ.  
Go to Jesus Christ, and through Him, God.  
Pray and confess your sin. Praise Him for your family and that you and your family are alive.  
Choose to be a real Christian and not only believe in Christ, but live for Him.  
For the Fire to live is Christ, but to die is gain.  
I know that You are good.  
I know that You are kind.  
I know that You are so much more than what I leave behind.  
I know that You are good, God.  
Oh God, I know that You are good.


End file.
